Thread farming tools such as metal chip forming chaser heads employ a plurality of tool holder assemblies. Each tool holder assembly includes a steel tool holder and a carbide tool for cutting threads. The carbide tool is fixed to the steel tool holder by brazing. The carbide tool is used to increase tool life and to permit the formation of threads on parts made from steel and other difficult to cut materials.
Each tool holder assembly could be made entirely from carbide. However carbide is an expensive material. To reduce the cost, a carbide tool is fixed to a steel holder as described above. When the carbide tool becomes unuseable due to wear and can not be reground again, the entire tool holder assembly is discarded. The steel holder can not be used again because the brazed connection between the steel holder and the carbide tool is permanent. The holder is relatively expensive due to the multiple machined surfaces and the hardness of the steel.